Megaman ZX: Rise of an Unexpected Hero
by black hawk Jaicer143
Summary: Jaicer OC and his friends Hector, OC and eliza Also an OC have been drawn into the megaman war. Whe nJaicer discoveres the undiscovered and unexpected biometal his whole world turns upside down as he battle along side his friends, Ashe, and vent.
1. Finding Model V

Megaman ZX: Rise of an unexpected Hero

Disclaimer time. I don't own anything megaman related except for Model V (the idea to use him as a model anyway), Jaicer, Eliza, and Hector. Yes Jaicer is the name of most of my OCs but hey….i like his name. anywho enjoy.

Jaicer scratched his head as he rose from his bed. It was Monday which meant, "School….Oh joyous of days", Jaicer mumbled sarcastically. He crawled out of bed and prepared himself. He combed his unruly black hair so it looked slightly good. It still had a certain spike to it but he could live with that. He blew a few loose strands out of his brown eyes and dressed in his favorite black hoodie and jeans. He was 16 so he could drive himself to school…so he did. He flipped on the radio and tuned in on the news. "In other news, Megaman A has once again stopped a maverick attack on Legion HQ. We have the very heroine herself here to speak with us", the news anchor said. "So Ashe, what's it like to be a Megaman?" he asked the silver haired girl. Ashe went on about how it was a great responsibility and the benefits and yadda yadda yadda. Jaicer flipped the radio off and mumbled to himself. "Man what I wouldn't give to become a megaman", he sighed to himself. As if an answer to his prayers his car suddenly hit a box shaped object. Jaicer stopped the car and got out to see what it was. He knelt by the box and picked it up. It was purple and white with a V plastered on the front. "Looks kind of like the biometal that Ashe and the other megamen use", Jaicer stated after giving the biometal a thorough examination. He noticed a small chain attached to the back of the biometal and attached it to a belt loop on his jeans. He snuck a glance at his watch and flipped out. "Oh man I'm going to be late!" he practically yelled. He jumped into his car and gunned it.

X-at the school-X

Jaicer sighed with relief. He made it with 3 minutes to spare. Although he did get a traffic ticket for running a red light and speeding. "Yo Jai!" a familiar voice called out to Jaicer. It belonged to his rambunctious best friend, Hector. Hector had sandy brown hair and blue eyes that made girls swoon. "Hi Jaicer", a smaller voice said from behind Hector. It was Eliza. She was Hector's sister and was currently mad at Jaicer for many things. She also had sandy colored hair but with brown eyes like Jaicer's. She acted timid but she wasn't shy or anything. However she knew how to make you feel ignored. "Hey guys. Guess what I found", Jaicer said grinning. He detached the purple biometal from his jeans and showed it off to his friends. Hector's eyes went wide as a grin spread across his face. "DUDE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!?!" he asked very loudly, attracting attention from students walking by. "I thought it was a toaster", Jaicer said rolling his eyes. "It's a biometal you doofus. Anyone with a brain would- Oh wait", Jaicer teased his friend. Eliza gently pried the biometal from Jaicer's hand and examined it. Suddenly a muffled voice emitted from her backpack causing her to drop the biometal. Jaicer scooped it off the floor and replaced it onto his hip. "What was that?" he asked Eliza. He was suddenly very suspicious and thought he knew what the answer would be. "Umm, it was nothing", Eliza said hurriedly while backing up. Jaicer and Hector slowly closed in on the girl. "Sounded like a voice from your backpack", Hector said. The two boys were grinning devilishly. Hector and Jaicer made a lunge for Eliza's backpack but she dodged causing the two boys to fall down. She squeaked a little and took off running. "COME HERE!" Hector and Jaicer said in unison while chasing the girl.

X-about 5 minutes later-X

Jaicer and Hector were panting but they finally managed to get their prize. Hector reached around inside the backpack and went pale when he found what they were looking for. He pulled it out to reveal a crimson biometal. "No way", the boys said. It was Model O, the model of the god of destruction. "How did you get this?" Jaicer asked. "Same way you did", Eliza mumbled. "I found it on the street and picked it up. It immediately merged with me and we talked", she confessed. Hector laughed a little to himself out of nervousness. "Who woulda thought…My sister is the biomatch for model O", he said. Before Jaicer could say anything else an explosion went off in the school. "And of course it brings trouble", Jaicer groaned. "Hey don't blame me punk. I'm not the only evil biometal in the room here…although I have to say this here girl has softened me a bit", Model O said. Jaicer looked at the biometal. "What do you mean?" he asked the device. "Your little purple companion. Ever wonder what the V stands for?" Model O asked. Before Jaicer could answer another explosion went off. "We need to leave", Hector said. He grabbed Eliza by the arm and they both ran outside. Eliza megamerged into Megaman Model O shortly afterwards and went to find the source of the explosion. Jaicer couldn't help himself either so he ran off in search for the source of the destruction too. _Hold it kid…_ a faint voice said. "What the-" Jaicer looked around to see where the voice came from. "Down here you moron!" the voice was coming from the purple biometal with the V on it. Jaicer unhooked it and held it up. "Who are you?" he asked the device. "Model V is the name. I was a Maverick who fought against Zero and X", Model V said. "So THAT'S what Model O meant about not being the only evil one", Jaicer said. "I am NOT evil. I may have been evil when I was Vile but I am not now. X saved me once believe it or not (I don't know if it REALLY happened but I am saying it did) and I owe him so go ahead and merge with me so we can take down the mavericks here", Model V said. Jaicer shrugged and held up the biometal. "M.E.G.A. MEEEERRRGGGEEE!!!" He yelled. A purple light enveloped him and he felt his body change. Purple armor with white trim enveloped him. It wasn't particularly bulky but it seemed heavier than model O at least. Purple helmet with a T-shaped black visor came onto his head next and connected to the rest of the armor via a black under suit. Finally a heavy chain gun sprouted form a device on his back and came to a rest on his shoulder. "Awesome!" Jaicer said when the megamerge was finished. "Now I am Megaman Model V! LOOK OUT MAVERICKS HERE I COME!" Jaicer activated his dash mechanism and charged towards Megaman Model O and the source of the explosions.

X-Above the school-X

Ashe looked down. So two NEW megamen show themselves. Model O and Model V. "Come on Model A. Let's see if we can't help them beat these mavericks!" Ashe said as she dashed towards the school.

Well that's all for now. REVIEW I SAY!!!!

Model V: Why did you chose VILE of all characters? He isn't even IN megaman Zero.

Me: So? He is a purple guy with a machine gun on his shoulder. Why WOULDN'T I chose him

Model O: Whatever….Just hurry and write chapter 2 so I can break stuff

Me: yeah yeah whatever.


	2. Unleash the power of Model V

Megaman ZX: Rise of an unexpected Hero

Disclaimer: All things megaman related belong to capcom

Jaicer and his buddies belong to me

Alllllrighty then. Let's get this show on the road!

X-Eliza's POV-X

Eliza, in her Model O form, dashed through the halls of the now empty school. "You sure you know what you're doing?" Model O asked her. "We never actually FOUGHT together before", he pointed out. "Well you ARE a legendary warrior. We should be fine", Eliza continued on her current path. Eliza stopped dead when she reached the gym. A large hole was in the center and an even larger reploid was standing beside it. "What in the name of Legion is that!?!" Eliza asked. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had asked it out loud. The giant reploid turned towards the megaman and grinned. "Model O. I've been looking for you", he said in a cold voice. "Who the heck are you?" Model O asked the reploid. "I am Giant Crusher!" (Yeah so it's not that creative but I'm not good at these kinds of names.) Crusher said. "Hand over the biometal and I will let you live girly", he said to Eliza. "No way!" Eliza ignited her O-saber and stood in a defensive stance. The purple glow illuminated her face as she stared down her enemy. Crusher's hands transformed into massive cannons as he aimed at Eliza. He fired off a volley but Eliza easily dodged to the side. _I didn't even think about that for a second! I just did it. Maybe Model O's reflexes have ingrained themselves into me. _Eliza thought to herself as she dodged another volley of plasma fire. "Stop running!" Crusher swung one of his giant cannon arms and knocked Eliza into the wall while she was in mid-air. The impact alone was enough to demerge her from Model O. "Oh brother… ALRIGHT TOUGH GUY!!! JUST TRY AND TAKE ME!" Model O yelled as he floated above Eliza. "I'm here to destroy you not capture you", Crusher said leveling his cannons at Model O. "Aw nuts", model O groaned as the cannons charged. "GIGA CRUSH!" a female voice yelled from behind Giant Crusher. Thousands of bullets pounded his thick armor knocking him off balance. "What the-" he and Model O said at the same time. They both looked in the direction of the attacker. She was wearing a blue combat suit under red armor with a silver pony tail sticking out of her helmet. "Megaman Model A at your service", Ashe grinned spinning her pistol cannons in her hands. "Bout time some reinforcements got here", Model O said floating down to check on Eliza. He dropped himself on her head waking her up. "Ouch model O. That hurt", Eliza grumbled as she rubbed her head. "We need to megamerge so we can help Ashe", Model O said floating himself into Eliza's hand. "Alright! M.E.G.A. MERGE! MODEL O!" Eliza yelled holding Model O above her head. "M.E.G.A. system online! Match confirmed!" Model O melded with Eliza and Megaman Model O took her stance again. Ashe jumped over Giant Crusher and landed, guns up, beside Eliza. "I expect you to give 110% if you are the match for Model O", Ashe said. Eliza smirked and nodded. "I expect the same from you Megaman Model A", she said. Both girls charged at the giant reploid attacking them.

X-Shortly afterwards-X

Eliza collapsed to the ground causing her to de-merge. "No way", Ashe muttered as she fell to her knees. She was forced to de-merge as well. "HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU TWO WEAKLINGS CAN DO?" Crusher asked as he leveled his cannons at the two girls again. Ashe couldn't muster another Giga Crush fast enough and was beaten by a blast from Crusher's cannons. When Eliza had tried to slice through a cannon to save Ashe she was hit buy a backward head butt from the giant reploid. Ashe closed her eyes and waited for he final blow from the cannons. "Oy. Giant tin can!" a male voice yelled causing Ashe and Eliza's eyes to snap open. Both girls looked in the direction of the voice. There, standing with cannon lowered, was a purple clad megaman with a helmet that covered his whole face. Megaman Model V fired 3 quick bursts from his cannon that pierced through Crusher's armor in his stomach. "GYAAAGHH!!!!" Crusher stumbled backwards but held his ground. "You…Who…are…you?" Crusher grunted as he transformed a cannon back into a hand to cover the holes. "My name is Jaicer and I'm here to teach you some manners!" Jaicer dashed over to where Crusher was standing and jumped up above him. Crusher fired with his last cannon but Jaicer easily dodged it. He landed on top of crusher and leveled his shoulder cannon at Crusher's head. "Thank you for choosing air Vile. Please enjoy your trip back down", with that Jaicer fired a charged round into crusher's head. Crusher stumbled backwards and went limp. Jaicer kicked off the now lifeless body of Crusher causing the giant reploid to fall down the hole he had created to gain access to the school. Jaicer quickly de-merged and ran over to Eliza. "You guys ok?" he asked his friend. Eliza smiled weakly and punched Jaicer in the shoulder lightly. "you sure know how to make an entrance", she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness again. Ashe managed to stand and hobbled over to them. "Model….V…" she said between gasps. "I need to get you two to a hospital", Jaicer lifted Eliza into his arms and had Ashe put her arm over his shoulder so he could support her.

X-Outside the school-X

The students cheered as Jaicer, supporting Ashe and carrying Eliza, exited the school. Jaicer suspected it was just because Ashe was there. Ashe smiled weakly and waved to the crowd getting another cheer. Paramedics relieved Jaicer of the two girls and sent him away. "Dude! Did you destroy that freakishly huge reploid?" Hector asked his friend. Jaicer wondered how they had seen the reploid then remembered the fact that the machine was almost two stories high and had blown several holes in the ceiling. "Yeah but I bet you $5 that Ashe get's all the credit", Jaicer mumbled. "Well at least you can live with the satisfaction of doing a good job", Model V tried. Jaicer just sighed and walked over to where Eliza and Ashe were being taken care of. "So are you girls comfy?" Jaicer teased. Eliza rolled her eyes and Ashe giggled. "We owe you a lot Jaicer", Ashe said sitting up. "Don't worry about it", Jaicer said waving off the praise. Ashe leaned over and sat up off the gurney. "Would you two mind coming with me to Legion HQ?" she asked to Eliza and Jaicer. Jaicer's eyes went wide and Eliza's jaw dropped. "WOULD WE EVER!!" Eliza exclaimed practically bouncing with joy. Jaicer simply blinked a few times and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Sure", he said grinning. Hector stepped up beside Jaicer. "ahem", he cleared his throat in that loud obnoxious way. Ashe smiled. "You can come too Hector", she said. "Alright!" the three new friends crowded around Ashe and asked her countless questions.

X-Above the city-X

"You failed me Crusher", a shadow covered man said. He turned towards a glowing portal where 6 other giant reploids stood. "Pyro Raven", the man said to a fiery bird reploid. 'Yes master", the bird hissed. "You will strike next…wait a week until they have recollected themselves then strike when they least expect it", the shadow man said. The bird bowed then disappeared. The portal changed to a view of another place where a crimson reploid fought along side a darker colored reploid against an army of mavericks. Both reploids were styled the same and carried sabers. One green and one purple. "Soon I will have these three new Mega men take my revenge against these so called heroes", the shadow man closed the portal and disappeared.

Me: Well that's all!

Model V: Were those two who I thought they were?"

Me: Just wait and see. This will tie in with another story I am writing for

Model O: So what are you going to do when I fight these two guys?  
Me: *in a sinister Palpatine voice* Just wait my apprentice…You will soon seeee….

Model O and V: O_O

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
